Sonic Riders
by Dubstep101
Summary: Blaze the Cat Sol Emeralds are missing after been jump by five mysterious attackers, Aki the Hedgehog finds her out cold in Night Chase. taking Blaze back to his home, and aid her Blaze ask for Aki's help to win the Sol Emeralds from Eggman and Eggman Nega. In the new World Grand Prix.
1. Sonic VS Aki

**I Do not own Sonic, Sonic characters or SEGA I do own my OC Aki **

"This is a close race who's going our WINNER" said the robot-like chao.

"Yo, Aki catch up." the cocky blue hedgehog comment.

"Cocky blue hedgehog" I replied.

My name is Aki the Hedgehog I'm fourteen years old I have purple fur and gold eyes also my arms and chest are a light tan I'm racing against one the fastest, cockiest, and coolest racers ever Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog he's the first Grand Prix winner to beat Jet the Hawk, and I also heard he's the fastest on board or feet this is the sixth time i raced Sonic we're having one last race for a tie breaker.

"Aki has taken the lead!"

"Man, your good but , I but don't think it will be this easy."

"I can say the same about you Sonic as well"

"Why don't we step this up a notch huh? Aki." Sonic said with excited tone"

Sonic and I are racing in Metal City his friends Tails and Amy are watch us dash around Metal City I saw Soinc's true speed when he used his Sonic Boom which makes Sonic look and sounds like a jet the first time I saw this i was stun, but when I came back with my Burning Jet Rush that burned Sonic's speed.

"So, you ready Aki to see true speed

"I hope your ready for the same!"

"SONIC BOOM!"

"BURNING JET RUSH!"

Sonic and I shimmer mines being a blazing orange and a lava red light Sonic's light shines as if he was the morning sky, next we start to **spindash** I could see cars flying away from us, a burning trial, and Sonic coming neck to neck with me Sonic is so optimist to this race, but i could hear Omochao shouting "IT'S SONIC NO IT'S AKI SONIC AKI SONIC AKI!"

"Amazing! Aki looks like a flying magma rock." Tails commented.

"You can do it Sonic-kun!" Ms. Rose shouted.

"That's it the race is over, who's the winner?" Our Grand Prix Champ Sonic or Rookie Racer Aki.

Omochao had to take a photo finish since Sonic and I were at out top speed for a few seconds it was silent my heart is throbbing such much that I thought it was going to burst out of my chest, so Omochao came back with the results he was silent at first which made me nervous, then Omochao point towards the screen I see Sonic and me crossing the finish line the screen zoom in more, and surprisingly it was a tie again!

"No Way tied again" I said

"I guess we're equal Aki on feet and board." Sonic happily said.

"Hmph. I guess we are Sonic...well see ya later." I replied.

"WAIT! Aki I made something for you."Tails said while grabbing my board.

"Custom Skates I call them the Ninjas."

"Ninjas huh."

Looking at the skates their overall color is black also it has three white strips they look really plain, but Tails has the colors right I love black and the skates have two cursive words on the outer side of the skates saying "_Ninja" _I thanked Tails leaving on my board I looked back seeing cuddling Sonic, but Sonic is pushing her back sometimes I get jealous of those two I wish had someone to cuddle me after that the night sky came upon me looking ahead I saw this lavender, violet, and white cat girl.

"Whoa, she's been damage badly even her board is beat up." I said with grief.

"Sol...Protect...Eggman Nega." the cat girl said with an angry tone.

I'm very luck my house is near I carry the cat girl, her board, and my skates to my house when i arrive there I laid the cat girl in my bed then grab some medical bandages wrapping her arms and about half of her head in the bandages she has marks and buries on her waist and legs, but didn't want to touch her down there cause if she awaken I would look like huge pervert, so I just cover her in the bed sheets then took a shower finally I rested myself on the couch thinking about if this cat girl was a hero or villain.

**Aki:Dubstep 101 is noob at FanFiction**

**Dubstep 101: Shut Up! Aki I know that**

**Aki: Yo how's this Blaze girl going to be **

**Dubstep 101: Maybe she'll be nice girl around you only**

**Aki: I Hope so, Please leave a review if you enjoy **

**Dubstep101: Thank You If you do **


	2. Start of the Grand Prix

(**BLAZE POV**)

Uhg, Where I'm I, What happen to me, and Whose house I'm I in. Scanning the room laying this white bed I see a picture of the family, grabbing the picture the family looks really happy the picture shows a red hedgehog with long black hair also gold eyes, a tall blue hedgehog with gold eyes too, and purple hedgehog that really caught my eye.

"He's a cute hedgehog." I commented.

"Thanks, I try my best to look good." said a cool like voice

I jumped out of the bed in a fighting pose ready destroy this guy, but it turns out it's the purple hedgehog from the picture. In person he's really cute I stare at him for minute then broke the silence asking the boy

"Who are you and what I'm doing in your house." I demanded.

"Chill, I found you out cold in Night Chase also you were hurt bad, so I heal and wrapped your wounds." He replied.

"Well it seems you didn't finish all of my wounds and bruise."

"Hey I wasn't going to touch your waist and legs"

The purple hedgehog lean against the wall he asked for my name he also told me his name, and what happen to me yesterday night. I remember that I was going to Cream's house for a visit along with the Sol Emeralds, and out of nowhere I was hit by five huge robots that beaten me lastly I saw two egg shape figures. Then I fainted.

"Blaze you okay I feel an angry vibe from you." Aki said anxiously.

"I'll beat that EGG FREAK TO HIS SKULL CRACKS!" I shouted while unleashing a fiery pulse of energy

"WHOA! Hey chill out Blaze." Aki yelled.

Aki grab my hands I could feel a soft calm fiery feeling from him, which stop my rage now. I'm close to Aki his gold eyes shimmer I kind of feel safe, and nice now with him even though I just met him also looking around the room I kind of burn some of his things, and walls to.

"…..Okay then let's go get some ice cream." Aki suggested

"Yeah, that will be nice." I said shyly

So before we arrive to the ice creams shack Aki paid for a repair on my board and changed clothes wearing dark red cargo shorts with checker pattern suspenders that hang, white gloves similar to Shadow, white cuff socks, and overall black high top sneakers with yellow also white colors, but Aki order me a vanilla ice cream while he had the sour apple lighting

"So, Aki tell me about yourself." I said

"Well I'm fourteen years old, I live alone for the time being, and I'm from an old village." Aki replied

"You and I are the same age and tell me about the village."

"Well it's the home of the Dream Emeralds or the DE's also it's where my mom and dad rule their kingdom."

He's a prince it's not easy to believe since he looks, so much like a regular racer or an ordinary guy I asked Aki for proof that he's a prince, Aki show me a picture that came from his pocket showing a castle and his mother, father, and himself

"So you are a prince" I comment licking my ice cream.

"Yeah, I don't talk about it a lot no one knows but you." Aki said.

From a moment we were silent until we saw Sonic, Tails, Amy and Team Dark coming Aki jump out of his seat which startled me Shadow approached Aki he's really nervous Shadow gave him that cold stare look he would to Sonic when he jokes on him

"Uh-um-I'm A-A-A-Aki it's a wonderful feeling to meet you Mr. Shadow" Aki said shakily

"Hmph, I could a sacred racer like you be equal to Faker." Shadow said fiercely

"Take it easy Shadow not everyone will equal to me" Sonic mention

Before anyone else could speak the ice cream's TV came on with a breaking news report some really old fat man was talking about a new Grand Prix talking about the grand prize being one-thousand rings and a set of seven shiny object

"Seven shiny object sounds like a really good prize." Rouge praise

"Awesome, a new Grand Prix that's cool Blaze you in" Aki said excited

I thought of an answer but, that I quickly answer when the old man said "Racers will on teams, teams will be around 2 to 3." usual I would race alone, but I want Aki to become friends with me.

"Sonic, let's be on teams please Sonic-kun." Amy pleaded.

"Um sure Amy Tails you in." Sonic said.

Tails nodded Aki and I join teams naming our team, Team Blaze Shadow's team on the other hand gloated about how the Grand Prix is easy since he thinks that Sonic's team and my team are weak.

"The first races being in Red Canyon." Said the old fat man and the TV cut off

The teams and us got on our extreme gear rode off to Red Canyon in my mind I wonder about those seven shiny object and how that old fat man looks like Eggman Nega, but Aki started talking to arriving on his skates towards me

"Blaze, Sonic tells me you're a princess." Aki said

"Uh yeah I am Aki." I replied.

"He also told me you like being left alone and doing your own work"

"Yeah, I do I'm a loner to you right."

"No way beside you're my friend right" Aki said while smiling

"Right"

**Dubstep101: So, Aki how you like that chapter.**

**Aki: It was nice, but I think someone comment on your fan fiction like the 1****st**** review you got.**

**Dubstep101: That really killed me, but how you like Blaze.**

**Aki: She's cute I wished you put it my POV, I had so many things to say also you think someone might comment on me wearing pants.**

**Dubstep101: No look at Sally Acorn she was half-naked in the comics and TV series in 1993 anyways please review if you like and anyone likes my avatar **

**Aki: THANK YOU if you do also red and blue combine make purple.**


	3. Red Canyon Race!

**(AKI POV)**

We arrive at Red Canyon the Babylon Rogues are, also here there was no doubt in my that they would be enter the Grand Prix. I guess when it only involves something shiny or dealing with money they would appear in the mean time, I watch as Sonic and Shadow went head-to-head taking about what team will be the winners in the Grand Prix.

"Listen hear Faker I'll show just how fast I really be." Shadow said fiercely pointing to Sonic

"Oh yeah, you'll only cheat using that Chaos Emerald Shadow." Sonic said.

The Chaos Emerald,that reminded me of my emerald the Dream Emerald. I wanted to show Blaze them I searched for Blaze spotting her I saw her talking to this silver-white fur hedgehog with peach skin and gold eyes, it look like the two of them were having a nice conversation. So i didn't bother to approach her ,but few seconds later Blaze and the silver-white hedgehog came over to me.

"Aki, why are standing over all alone?" Blaze questioned

"Uh I didn't want disturber your conversation with your friend." I replied

"Hey, I wouldn't mind really beside Blaze is kind of hard to talk to when alone." commented the sliver-white hedgehog.

"Aki meet Silver he's my friend that help me get the Sol Emeralds from Eggman Nega."

"Nice to meet you Silver."

"Same to you Aki by the way I heard you tied in race with Sonic"

"Yea-"

Omochao appear he started off by telling everyone the rules of the Grand Prix also how many races will there be in the Grand Prix.

**1st Rule**: When a teammate completes the race both racers are finish.

**2nd Rule**: Racers have to share air, rings, and level ups.

**3rd Rule**: Racers can perform Team Attacks and Team Freestyle"

The rules seem easy enough and there six races Blaze started the conversation again Silver who is he team up with

"Espio he gladly join me, so are you two a team Blaze?"

"Yeah, Aki and I are he's going to help fine the Sol Emeralds again."

"You lost them again"

I tune out their talk focusing the three Eggman robots appearing, so Eggman wants the prize to. I got to make sure that destroy his little toys in the race I felt someone or something tapping me it's Blaze with this worried expression.

"Aki you okay you seem unhappy now" Blaze said

"I'm fine Blaze, really I'm just going to see Sonic." I replied

Ms. Rose came towards me she looked pretty angry and annoyed which frighted me cause I never seen her like this Ms. Rose ask "Why are being such a total wimp?" I kind felt that way since Silver show up now, and I didn't respawn to Ms. Rose's question

"It's cause Silver is here right" Ms. Rose said

"Yes" I replied

"Why Aki I can clearly tell you like Blaze don't me cause another boy shows up"

"But I-"

Omochao appear again tell us to get prepare for our race I put on my skates, and got on the starting line there is a total of six teams most are pros ,and the rest are rookies which are Silver, Espio , and myself the count started we'er off the race began.

"Team Heroes: Sonic is in 1st Team Blaze: Blaze is in 2nd" Omachoa excitedly shouted.

"Aki, there a jump ahead let's gain more air." Blaze suggested.

"Right" I said

Blaze preformed a 360 spin and I front flip over her our freestyle rank is SS rank we also got forty rings and tons of air meanwhile I see Team Dark catching up to us Shadow extend his leg out dash to Blaze I know this move its **Back Kick **I speed up to Blaze asked her to switch lanes with me

"NICE TRY BUT PLAY TIME IS OVER!" Shadow shouted.

"GET LOST! **ERUPTION**!" I yelled.

I pushed Blaze up ahead I would not want to harm in this attack, a lava like slime cover my body it burst spreading out like lava ,also magma rocks flew back as well to the racers behind me. Shadow got caught in it can say at least three magma rocks hit him so I sped up jumped a ramp got A rank, and twenty rings also I caught up to Blaze making it on our 2nd lap.

(**3rd Lap**)

"WHAT AN AMAZING RACE THIS IS! No seem to giving up Team Blaze is in 1st still followed by Team Hero and Team Dark." Omachoa stated.

"Yo, Aki nice job taking out Eggman's robots back there" Sonic said.

"Yeah, Eggman doesn't need this prize." I replied

Blaze and I need to lose these teams Blaze saw a grinding rail it leaded to the cave with ice crystals inside it's our only chance we went for it maked it through the rail, but Team Heros and Dark followed us there is no losing them at all.

"Aki, we have do our team attack." Blaze command.

"Okay give me your hand. I replied.

I lost air in my skates Blaze barely has an enough, so I jump onto Blaze's board holding her hand we focus our powers together. Then a fiery aura leaked out our body's starting to move around like fire, we wait for the right moment to use the team attack: **Burning Discharge**.

"NOW! AKI!"

"**BURNING DISCHARGE**"

The attack spread like a wildfire attacking everyone we pass through the giant waterfall did one last gaining more air, and we cross the finish line Team Heros came in 2nd Team Dark 3rd, Babylon Rogues 4th ,and Team Generations (Silver and Espio) in 5th. Time pass it's 1:00 a.m. everyone suggested going to Golden Buffet for a nice feast.

**Aki: ALL RIGHT! Blaze and I won the first race**

**DS101: Don't get to happy Aki**

**Aki: Why? It's not like we'er going to lose.**

**DS101: Maybe but remember who make the chapter  
**

**Aki: You SUCK! Review if you enjoy**

**DS101: Also sorry for the wait for Ch3 to those who do read this.**


End file.
